


37. Partying with the Girls

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [37]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	37. Partying with the Girls

_**Ryan Kwanten, Sam Worthington, and OC Tom party with the girls**_  
[current; takes place the day after [Sam and Ryan have an unexpected guest](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/5249.html)]

Tina is a sloppy drunk. Her long blonde hair sticks to her lips as she nuzzles at Tom's throat, but he doesn't seem to mind a bit, laughing and sliding his hand over her ass. Diane giggles and pokes his thigh with her bare foot from where she's sprawled on the couch next to them. Jenna is less sloppy, more giggly, which Ryan prefers on the whole. He himself tends to get kissy after a few beers, which is a dangerous thing in company such as this. Particularly with Jenna straddling his lap, her short skirt hiked up around her thighs.

By the time Sam leaves the set and heads home for the day, he's already determined that he's going to put an ad up at Citadel looking for a beard. After all, if he'd taken Ryan's suggestion more seriously in the first place they wouldn't be in this mess. And he and his career can handle accusations of being pussy-whipped far easier than they can handle accusations of fag.

Sighing, he pulls up in front of the house, behind what he assumes is the girls' car. He shrugs his shoulders out, stretching his neck from side to side, wondering when the hell he went from thinking this sort of thing was the perfect end to the day to thinking it pure hell. He doesn't want to fuck Diane. He wants to fuck Ryan. Over the table, the island, the back of the lounger... He wants Ryan in their fucking bed tonight, not some skank. Which isn't really fair to Diane. Christ.

He locks up the car and forces himself up the front steps, pulling the screen door open with a, "Hey, I'm home."

Even as hazed as he is, Ryan tenses immediately at the sound of Sam's voice. "Hey, we're in here," he calls back, not that Sam can't see that for himself; it's a small house, and the front door opens right onto the living room. He doesn't think Jenna really notices, though, because she's too busy sending a blinding smile in Sam's direction. Which Ryan would do himself, ordinarily, but right now he just feels nervous, all too aware of his lapful. He looks up at his lover and instantly notices the strain running through Sam's body, worse than his own without the cushion of alcohol.

Sliding Jenna out of his lap, he gets to his feet. "Let me get those steaks on the grill."

"Don't get up," Sam tells Tom, laughing at how his mate's already got his hands up under Tina's skirt. "Nice to see you again," he tells the girls, forcing a smile as Diane gets up and comes over, plastering herself to his side and tilting her head up for a kiss. He obliges, but it's a brief one, and he pats her on the ass. "Let me grab a beer and I'll be right back." He follows Ryan into the kitchen which unfortunately is open to the whole fucking living room and grabs a bottle out of the fridge, cracking it open and taking a _long_ swig. "Looks like I've got a ways to go to catch up with you guys," he says, making safe small talk.

"Yeah. Grab that dish for me, will you?" Ryan asks, nodding towards a platter of marinating steaks. His own hands full, he steps out onto the deck where the grill is hot and ready. "Sorry," he breathes, the second Sam comes outside.

"For what?" Sam asks, grateful for the excuse to get the hell out of the house for a minute. Spend _any_ time with Ryan.

"I don't know, that my hands were on her? That you're coming home to this?" Ryan sighs and sets the meat to sizzling, shutting the lid of the grill. "How did your day go?"

"Good. Other than knowing I'd be coming home to this," Sam says softly, standing closer then he needs to, right over the grill with Ryan. "You remember when we were headed up to Carmel and you asked me if I'd ever thought about looking for a... cover?"

It takes Ryan a second, but then he nods. "Yeah?"

"As soon as Tom leaves, I'm going to look into that," Sam says, taking another sip of beer and checking over his shoulder to make sure everyone's still in the living room. "I'd rather have my mates take the piss out of me for being faithful to some girl than have to fuck a bunch to prove I'm not fucking you."

Ryan nods again, shivering a little. "Okay. I'd be okay with that," he adds, although he's pretty sure he doesn't need to. "I've been thinking also," he murmurs, "and I want you to know I want you to enjoy tonight. Since it's going to happen anyway, you know?" He takes a sip of his beer. "You should."

Sam hangs an arm over Ryan's shoulder, all casual-like. "Thanks," he says. "You too, if you want. You know, whatever feels right." Although god knows, he recognizes it's different for Ryan than it is for him. Another time, another place, he might have actually picked up someone like Diane.

"All right," Ryan replies, wanting to wrap his arms around Sam and melt into him. "You want your steak rare?"

"Yeah." Sam grins. "Nice and bloody." Tightening his arm around Ryan's neck for a moment. "See you back inside?"

"Yeah," Ryan says with a soft chuckle. He flips the grill open again to turn the steaks as Sam goes inside. It suits him to be out here cooking. Although he's going to need another beer soon.

Sam polishes off his first beer on his way back in and picks up a second before heading back into the living room. He's barely sat down in his favourite lounger before he has a lapful of Diane, her mouth on his neck and he raises his beer to Tom who's watching him like a hawk over Tina's shoulder as she grinds against him. Jenna's pouting a little, clearly unhappy at being the only one without a lap to sit on. "Should I go help with dinner?" she asks Sam.

"Nah. Ryan's got everything under control." Plus Sam knows he'll be savouring these minutes on his own. "When do you guys head back home?" he asks.

The pout increases. "Two days," she says, showing him fingers like he wouldn't know otherwise. _Fuck._

"That's too bad," he says, as sincerely as he can manage, remembering Tom mentioned they all have boyfriends back home.

"Yeah. So we're getting the most out of our time while we're here," she says, and flashes Ryan a smile as he comes back into the room, his hands full of dishes.

"Right," he says, smiling back. She really is very pretty, and Ryan can appreciate that in an aesthetic sort of way. Like a painting in museum; the kind you're not supposed to touch. "Dinner's up," he tells them, laying out the food on the dining room table. "Grab your drinks."

Sam gratefully pushes Diane from his lap, looping his arm around her waist as they make their way to the table.

Tom and Tina make their way to the table too, but Tom pulls Tina down into his lap again, intent on keeping her there.

"Did you guys ever manage to get out surfing today?" Sam asks, loading up his plate and passing the various dishes around.

"Oh yeah. The waves were great," Ryan enthuses, and points a fork at Tom. "He's better than I expected. Didn't have to rescue him once," he says, and Diane giggles.

She slips her hand up Sam's back to play with the fine hairs at his nape, and Ryan distracts himself with filling Jenna's plate. Because that's how _he_ touches Sam, damn it. _Cool down_ , he warns himself. Diane isn't doing anything that she isn't welcome to do, and he's told Sam that twice over. Now it's just his job to remember that.

Tom gives Ryan the finger but his eyes are sparkling and it's obvious they've become fast friends, something for which Sam's surprisingly grateful.

"I want to get out tomorrow," he says, giving Diane a smile. "Do you surf?"

She shakes her head. "No. I snorkel and I have my PADI certification, but I've never learned to surf. My balance isn't very good," she admits.

"That's too bad. What about you two? Tina? Jenna?"

Tina looks at him, her gaze heavy-lidded and alcohol-blurred. "What?"

"She doesn't," Diane says, looking vaguely disgusted for a moment by her friend before turning to Ryan and Jenna. "I think Jenna used to..."

Jenna smiles. "Only because my older brother used to drag me out with him when I was a kid. I don't know if I'd still be able to."

"That's perfect, we'll get you out there," Ryan tells her. "And we'll teach you two," he tells Diane, giving her a reassuring smile. "It'll be fun, I promise." He's glad that Sam's hit on a way to get them all out of the house tomorrow. For a nice friendly not-naked activity. "Sam's movie is about surfing, so he needs the practice anyway."

Jenna has somehow found her way onto his knee, so he cuts a bite of his steak and offers it to her, trying not to let his panic show when she closes her lips around the fork with a deliberately seductive air. "Did you ladies want a salad? I can make a salad."

"I'm fine," Diane says, shaking her head, watching both her friends on their respective guy's lap. Wondering if Sam wants her there too. "And that sounds like fun. As long as you're patient," she tells them both.

"Oh, Ryan's known for his patience, aren't you, mate?" Sam grins at his lover.

"That I am," Ryan says with a long-suffering sigh, smiling. "I'm big into yoga," he explains to Jenna, then immediately looks at Tom. " _Don't_ say anything," he warns, but he's still grinning.

"No wonder," Jenna murmurs, running her hand down his shirt to splay against his chiseled abs. He shivers under her touch. Contact is contact, he tells himself, trying to wrap his mind around it. "You must be really flexible, too."

"Pretty much, I guess," he says, focusing on his steak. "Is flexible a good thing?"

"Very," she assures him, slipping her hand around to the small of his back. She's so close that he can smell the subtle scent of her perfume, warm on her neck. He wonders if Sam will smell like Diane before the night is done.

Sam grits his teeth, watching Jenna but quickly gets over it, remembering the permission he gave Ryan and noticing Diane watching him. "Headache," he explains, giving himself up to her touch when she insists she can get rid of it massaging his temples.

The rest of the meal goes smoothly, Jenna and Diane proving to be surprisingly good company while Tina... well, Tom's happy, so that's good enough for Sam.

And four beers later, he's not quite as unhappy as he was when he first got home, Diane having decided to mimic her friends and find a new seat on his lap, her ass grinding against his groin as she moves, laughing at their jokes. But finally it happens. She turns and whispers in his ear, "Can we go in your room for a while?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam says, trying to sound more excited than he feels. "We're gonna disappear for a bit," he announces to Tom - not that he's listening - and Ryan.

"Sure," Ryan says, deliberately not looking at them. He does glance at Tom, though, who in his opinion really needs to get a room with Tina. Hell, he's already halfway undressed. "Tom," Ryan whispers loudly, and nods towards the guest bedroom. "You can..." He rolls his eyes, then gives Jenna a smile, stroking her hair back off her face. "Take a walk with me on the beach? It's a beautiful night out."

"Sure," she says, a little surprised, but gamely gets to her feet. Ryan snags a couple more beers from the fridge before pushing the door open for her, stepping outside to the deck. He doesn't need another drink, damn it, he needs... all right, so maybe he could really use the beer. "Everything okay?" Jenna asks, kicking off her shoes in the sand and linking her free hand with his.

"Yeah, yeah," he assures her, tipping his bottle back for a swallow. "I just wanted to talk. And it's getting kind of intense in there."

Sam watches Tom and Tina stumble down the hall before closing the door to the master bedroom. "Tina's not usually like that," Diane says, taking a seat on the side of the bed. "She found out her boyfriend was cheating just before we left so she's been drowning her sorrows and picking up every guy who shows an iota of interest in her. I'm sure she'll straighten out once we get back home."

"I hope so," Sam says. "Tom's harmless enough, but there're lots of guys who aren't." Although he expects Diane knows that. You can't be a beautiful woman and not. He takes a seat on the bed beside her and leans in, kissing her softly on the mouth, the feel of her so very different from Ryan.

Diane links her hands behind his neck and kisses him back with a little moan of pleasure. He has definitely warmed up since he got home, and she wonders if maybe he'd just been initially distracted after a hard day at work. Whatever it is, she's jumping at this chance. Sam is fucking gorgeous and nicer than she would have expected. She wants this.

Ryan kicks at the surf that boils up around his bare feet, and wonders what Sam is up to right now. Tries not to wonder, but he's got a really good imagination, damn it. He forces himself to try and think up something to say instead. "Sorry if I'm a little shy," he murmurs, grateful for the quiet serenity of the night after the sexually-charged atmosphere back at the house.

"It's okay," Jenna says, giving Ryan's hand a squeeze. "I prefer shy," she adds, a veiled reference to the way his friend Tom is with Tina. Even if it does make her wonder if there's something wrong with her, if she's less desirable and Ryan would've preferred one of her friends.

He laughs softly. "Tom is..." he blows out a breath, trying to figure out how to simply say it, "he's, ah, a little over-sexed." Which is a hell of a joke, given that usually he himself is the over-sexed one. "I mean, he's about to leave the country for months, and who knows when he'll meet a woman like Tina again, you know? He really likes her."

"That's good," Jenna says, shivering a little in the cool breeze coming off the water. "She just broke up with her boyfriend." Using the shiver as an excuse to press in closer to Ryan.

He puts his arm around her shoulders, then stops and sits down in the sand. She's a tiny little thing and he gently tugs her down. "You're freezing," he says, wrapping his arms around her again to shelter her from the breeze. "Do you want to go back inside?" Inside, where Ryan will be even more hyper-aware of Sam just down the hall, probably busy with a naked woman.

"No, I'm okay for a few more minutes," Jenna says with a small smile, tilting her head so she can kiss him, softly, then a little more assertively, her tongue slipping through his lips.

It doesn't take long before both Sam and Diane are naked, the sheets shoved down to their feet, bodies entwined. Diane's hands are all over him, pulling, stroking, nails digging into his skin, and it's her aggressiveness, her knowing what she wants, that gets him hard, as hard as he needs to be, more than anything else. He reaches for a condom and she plucks it from his fingers with a mischievous grin. "Let me," she says, reaching between them.

She unrolls the condom onto his cock then lifts her hips, her hands on his shoulders. "You're so hot," she whispers, "want you inside me." Fitting him to her body and taking him in, slick and easy as Sam fills her.

Ryan kisses Jenna with a little sigh, his hands stroking over her shoulders, her arms. He lies back in the sand and pulls her to straddle him, rocking gently against her. Trying to get hard. But she's about half the size of what he's used to, and so damn soft, curvy, that it keeps throwing him off, even when he shuts his eyes. "It's been a while for me," he whispers. "My ex back home, she..." But he can't lie to her. Aside from the fact that he's a crap liar, he doesn't want to. He likes Jenna. She's nice, and pretty, with a sly sense of humor, and doesn't deserve to hear his bullshit.

"It's okay," Jenna whispers, still kissing him, feeling better now that she has a reason for his reluctance. One that's not just her. "I understand. It's hard when you're still trying to get over someone."

Once he's inside Diane, Sam can just lose himself in the feel. Hot and slick and so fucking easy. He drives into her again and again, angling his hips so his pubic bone's rubbing against her clit with every thrust.

"Sam!" She digs her nails into his shoulders as he pounds into her, and it's so good, so damn good. "Oh my god!" Let Tina the doubter hear _that_. Diane comes with a breathy scream, quaking tight around him and milking his cock.

Ryan slips his hands beneath Jenna's shirt and unhooks her bra. He doesn't know what else to _do_ , god. Is he encouraging her too much? Does she even need the encouragement? What if she really likes him? "Don't you miss your boyfriend?" he whispers, kissing the smooth skin of her throat.

Sam manages another dozen thrusts, holding out for as long as he can before coming with a loud shout, his shoulders and back stinging where Diane's marked him with her nails. He arches up, cock throbbing inside her, thinking of Ryan, wishing it was his lover beneath him. Fuck. "That was incredible," he murmurs, dropping back down to kiss her.

Jenna laughs, moaning softly at his touch. "Not really. He has another girlfriend, and he thinks I don't know about her, so when I go on vacation, I do this. Find some gorgeous guy and forget all about him for a week."

"He has another girlfriend?" Ryan is shocked. Instantly he drops his hands to her hips. "Jenna, that's bullshit. If you know about it then why do you even put up with it? You deserve better than that!"

"Incredible," Diane echoes, rolling her hips beneath Sam. "God, I knew you'd be good. I could tell by how you walk."

Sam laughs. "That's the first time I've heard that," he murmurs, eyes sparkling. "The walk part, I mean." He grins.

Jenna sighs, determined not to end up in tears in front of Ryan, who seems like a really nice guy. "Because his dad and my dad are in business together and we've known each other all our lives and _everyone_ expects us to get married."

"Ohh, baby." Ryan pulls Jenna down and hugs her to his chest. He rubs his hand in soothing circles on her back. "Nothing's going to change after you get married," he murmurs. "You want to spend the rest of your life knowing he's cheating on you? He's a bastard, Jenna."

"I know," Jenna nods, still fighting the tears even though her eyes are wet and the alcohol's not helping. "But my family would basically disown me if I didn't marry him. And he's good to me apart from that."

Diane smiles back, shifting out from beneath Sam and rolling to cuddle against his chest. "So tell me why you don't have a girlfriend. Or seven. I can't figure it out."

"There's nothing to figure out," Sam says, shrugging lightly, this part easy enough to fake since he's handled that question for years. "My career doesn't really allow for a steady relationship. Most girls aren't thrilled to find out you're gonna be in one country for six weeks and then another for eight and neither of them are anywhere close to where they are."

"Don't you get lonely?" Diane asks. "I mean, granted, here I am. But still." She trails her fingers along the line of his cheekbone, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, sometimes, but I have my mates, and Ryan's sharing a house with me in L.A. and he keeps pretty fucked up hours so he's always willing to go do something when I _am_ home," Sam says, feeling a little bad about lying to her. "I don't know. Few years from now, I'll take a break maybe. Be around a little longer to actually get involved with someone."

Diane smiles and brushes her lips over Sam's. "When that happens... you have my number."

Ryan shakes his head, his jaw tight. He can only imagine how he'd feel if Sam treated him this way, betraying him and going behind his back, treating him like a fool. "I want to kick his ass," he says softly. "And your family loves you more than they love him."

"No, they don't," Jenna says, lifting her head to look Ryan straight in the eye. "There's four girls in my family and my dad says David's like the son he always wanted."

"Does he know how David treats you?" No man could want that for his daughter, Ryan is sure of it.

"No," Jenna admits quietly. "I don't think so. But that's the thing. Apart from his other girlfriend, he's really good to me. It's like he feels guilty and he gives me all these gifts and he's always taking me out places."

"Thanks," Sam says. "Although... aren't you already spoken for?"

Diane shrugs, a cheeky grin on her face. "For now. But I'd be willing to trade up," she teases.

Sam laughs. "Shameless," he murmurs, giving her another kiss, his eyes widening a little as the bed in the room down the hall starts banging against the wall and they can hear Tina shrieking. "Speaking of which..."

Ryan sighs, chewing on his bottom lip as he looks at her. Finally, he sighs. "It's your life," he whispers, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. "But I still think you deserve better."

"Thank you," Jenna whispers, leaning in to kiss Ryan again, her hands sliding up under his shirt, stroking over his chest. "It's nice to know there are still some good guys out there," she says between kisses. "In case I change my mind."

Fuck. Her touches make Ryan wonder if maybe he has seriously miscalculated. Maybe he shouldn't have been so sympathetic. Maybe he shouldn't have... _Shit_. He slides his hands down to cup her ass, pulling her tighter against him.

"I really thought they would have passed out by now," Diane giggles, and kisses Sam's throat, nuzzling the scruff on his jaw. "Maybe this time will be the charm."

"Fuck me? Please?" Jenna whispers, moaning and rubbing against him.

"Yeah." Sam sighs. "Guess Ryan's out of a room tonight," he says, more than a little pissed off at Tom.

 _I can't_ , Ryan thinks, but he knows he can, he's done it before, he just needs to psych himself into it... "Out here," he whispers, "it's more private out here." Maybe in the darkness outside Jenna won't notice how he's shutting his eyes.

"Think Ryan and Jenna are busy in the living room?" Diane asks, rolling her eyes at the noise. "Because I'm starving."

"I don't think so," Sam says, shifting a little so he can get rid of the condom. "I don't think they came back in." Although that in itself has him worrying about Ryan. "Come on. Let's go raid the kitchen." Anything to get them out of this bedroom.

Jenna slides down Ryan's body, nimble fingers working open his jeans.

Ryan cringes, worrying how she'll react when she discovers he's barely hard at all. "Touch me," he whispers.

Diane gets up and slips back into her bra and panties for the walk down the hall. Tina and Tom have finally gone quiet and she tiptoes past their room to the kitchen.

Jenna smiles and strokes her fingers over his cock, nestled in against his groin. She's surprised to find him barely hard but then again, they've spent far too much time talking about David. She eases him from his jeans, hand tightening on his cock, keeping it upright as she flicks over the tip with her tongue, teasing, teeth nipping the crown, testing to see what he likes.

Just his jeans back on, Sam raids the cupboards, pulling down chips and salsa and a bar of really good fucking chocolate. "This is all Ryan's doing," he tells Diane. "Left to my own devices, or Tom's, we'd be looking at nothing but beer."

She giggles. "He seems like a good guy." Hot as hell too. "Have you ever shared a girl?" she asks, opening up the jar of salsa.

"Oh god." Ryan groans, his hands immediately going to Jenna's hair. He gently rocks up into her mouth, reminding himself that he can't just take it the way Sam lets him sometimes. "That's good," he whispers, stiffening already. "Harder."

Jenna takes Ryan into her mouth, hand falling to wayside. She slides up and down his cock with the faintest scrape of teeth and then a little harder, noting how his cock throbs in response. Daring an actual nip to the head on the next bob upwards.

"Shared?" Sam cracks open another beer and dips a chip into the opened salsa.

Diane nods, emboldened by both the alcohol and already having had Sam once. "One in front and one behind," she says with a wicked smile.

 _Shit._ Sam shakes his head. Ignoring the way his cock stiffens at the suggestion. Grateful they're on opposite sides of the island. "No."

"You don't have to do anything with each other," Diane points out quickly. "It doesn't mean you're gay or anything."

Ryan's body jerks and he arches beneath Jenna, fully hard now. He digs his hand into the pocket of his jeans, grateful he was paranoid enough to hide a condom there earlier. "Ride me," he gasps, putting it into her palm.

Diane reaches out and trails her hand down Sam's chest to the top of his jeans. "I'd let you two have me."

Jenna slips her panties off and the condom onto Ryan and lowers herself onto him with a low moan, her head thrown back as she immediately starts riding him, bouncing up and down, her fingers busy between her own thighs.

"Um." Fuck. Maybe if they'd started with that and one less girl... "What about Jenna?"

"She's not as kinky as I am," Diane says with a wicked smile, deliberately misunderstanding the question. She slips around the corner of the kitchen island and presses her body against Sam's. "I think you're interested," she says, rubbing her belly against his cock.

"Ohgod. Fuck. Jenna," Ryan grits out, staring at her. Then he gives in and lets his head hit the sand, his fingers sinking into her hips. He lets her do the work and set the pace, lets himself be taken however she fucking well wants. "Come on, baby," he whispers, his balls starting to draw up tight. He's desperate for her to come first, because if she doesn't then he doesn't know what the fuck to do about it. Going down on her is out of the question.

"Yeah," Sam admits with his own wicked grin. "Who wouldn't be?" One hand coming up to cup her breast, thumbnail scraping circles over her nipple through the lace.

Jenna rides Ryan harder and harder, up and down, grinding herself against him and her fingers against her clit with every downward drop until she wails out her pleasure, orgasm rippling through her.

Ryan whimpers as she quakes around him and he lets lust take over, slamming up into her body two, three times. His eyes are screwed tightly shut when he comes, squeezing her ass. Thinking about his lover.

Diane moans softly and bites her bottom lip, looking seductively up at Sam through her eyelashes. "Ryan's not really into her, is he?" she asks, linking her arms around Sam's neck and brushing her lips over his jaw. "I mean, he knows she's just playing around, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sam says, shifting so he can kiss her, his hand working its way up under her bra, palming her bare breast. "But you're suggesting you fuck us both. Where were you picturing Jenna in that situation since we all seem to have paired off?"

"Oh god," Jenna moans, still working her fingers over her own clit, smaller tremors shuddering through her as she rides Ryan through his orgasm. "So good." She smiles down at him. "Did I make you forget about your ex?"

"Huh?" It takes Ryan a couple seconds to catch up. Then he nods. "Can't even remember her name," he says, for once with perfect truth. He slides his hands over her hips, lifting his head to check if he catches sight in the moonlight of any bruises on her pale skin. "You?"

Diane shrugs, way too distracted by Sam's hand to worry about Jenna. "She'll get over it," she says breathlessly. "She can go call her boyfriend or something. Or watch." She closes her hand around his cock and begins stroking him through his jeans.

"I feel wonderful," Jenna says, throwing her arms out. "Queen of the world," she laughs before lifting herself off Ryan. "Should we go back in?" she asks, shivering a little as the wind blows in from the water.

"Nice way to treat a friend," Sam says but he's mostly joking and really, right now, he could care less. And so what if his fantasies of fucking her with Ryan are more about doing it _with_ Ryan than they are about her. "Fuck," he groans, pushing himself into her hand and squeezing her breast.

"Right here," Diane says, swiftly unzipping Sam's jeans. "On the table. I want you." God he makes her feel hot.

"Yeah," Ryan whispers, pulling the rubber off with a shaking hand. He manages to knot it and then yanks his jeans back up, brushing sand from his fingers before he offers Jenna a hand up. "Let's get you warm."

Fuck, yeah. At this point, Sam's just operating on instinct, shoving Diane down onto the table, her panties pulled down, a condom slicked on an instant before he's back inside her, fucking her hard and fast.

Ryan keeps his arm companionably around Jenna's shoulders as they walk back to the house, sand cool against their feet. He really should be paying more attention, but his mind is still reeling from what just happened, what he just _did_ , that he doesn't even register the sounds coming from the kitchen until he's on the deck and it's too late to not notice.

"Fuck, Sam _yes!_ " Diane screams. "Fuck me!" And Ryan freezes, framed in the doorway, his arm around Jenna, his eyes wide. He suddenly discovers that giving Sam his permission to fuck someone else is not the same as _watching_ Sam fuck someone else, not nearly.

Abruptly Ryan tugs Jenna back, half-carrying her down the steps back to the beach. "Here," he says, stripping off his shirt and shoving it at her. "Take this." Using everything he has not to fucking hyper-ventilate.

Shit. Godfuckingdamnit. It's all Sam can do to keep fucking Diane and not pull out and run after Ryan. Christ. But there's nothing to be done for it. He slides one hand under Diane, getting his fingers on her and fucks her even harder, racing towards his own orgasm and determined to have hers first.

Jenna's wide-eyed and confused. So confused. She slides her arms into the shirt and touches Ryan's arm. "Are you okay?" she asks. "I mean, they're just fucking."

"It's a small kitchen. You really want to walk past them?" Ryan asks, wondering just how weird his reaction looks to Jenna. But _fuck_. "Sorry, just never been the type to watch my mates fucking."

Diane screams again, grinding down onto Sam's fingers. Barely even noticing Ryan and Jenna for the brief instant they open the door, and she couldn't care less. She explodes around Sam, dizzy with pleasure, and hangs tight onto the table as he pounds into her.

"Okay." Jenna nods but she's not convinced. Not when she thinks back on the various looks exchanged between Sam and Ryan all evening, their reluctance to come home with them last night and Ryan's needing her mouth on him to get hard. Oh, well, it's none of her concern, and the point is, he _did_ fuck her. And he's a nice guy.

Sam follows Diane over less than a second later, filling the latex between them, his teeth gritted against shouting, against making any more noise. Unsure where the hell Ryan is now.

Hands shoved in his pockets, Ryan manages to get his breathing under control. Shit, he sucks at this, and he nuzzles into Jenna's hair, seeking comfort more than anything else.

Diane laughs, feeling light and golden, and shivers through an aftershock. "God _yes_ ," she says, bringing Sam's wet fingers to her lips. "I'd leave my boyfriend for you in a second."

"I think they might be done by now," Jenna says softly. "Do you want me to check?"

Sam chuckles, easing out and pulling Diane to her feet. "He's that bad, is he?"

"I'm fine," Ryan answers, embarrassed. Half-terrified that he managed to give Sam away even despite the fact that he just fucked a woman. "I'm also starving. Let's head in."

"Not bad. You're just better," Diane tells him with a grin. The door to the porch swings open again and she flashes Ryan a smile, totally ignoring her half-naked state. "Hey, you two. Have fun?"

Jenna nods and gives Diane and Sam a huge smile. "We had a great time," she says, leaning in against Ryan. "But I think we should maybe head home? If we're coming back tomorrow," she adds. With Tom and Tina in Ryan's room, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she's going to end up on the couch and she'd rather sleep in her own room, shower and have a clean change of clothes.

Ryan presses a kiss to Jenna's hair then lets her go, brushing past Sam to get to the refrigerator. He really is hungry, and this keeps his hands busy.

Diane pouts; she was looking forward to sleeping with Sam. "Are you sure?" she asks, giving Jenna a look. "We can't move Tina anyway, she's passed out."

"So... leave her here, but I don't want to sleep on the couch and I don't want to spend all day tomorrow feeling grungy," Jenna argues, matching that look and raising it.

Sam wisely stays out of the conversation. Busies himself with his beer and another handful of chips.

"Oh, fine." Diane rolls her eyes, but knows that if their positions were reversed she'd feel the same way. She stalks past Ryan for effect and hopes he's watching, snatching up her panties on her way to Sam's room to get dressed.

"Jenna, you want something to eat before you leave?" Ryan asks, laying sandwich fixings out on the kitchen island. "Is either of you okay to drive?"

"I think I'm okay if I eat something," Jenna says, stepping up to the island. "I don't know about Diane."

"No. Call them a cab," Sam says, already opening the bread. "They can take one back here tomorrow and pick up the car then."

If Ryan didn't know better, he'd think Sam was rushing the girls out... maybe he does know better. "Okay." He turns away from the food and grabs the phone book from under the sink, quickly getting down to the task of calling the girls a taxi.

"Give us a call tomorrow once Tina stops throwing up, yeah?" Diane says, coming back into the kitchen fully dressed. She hops a little, slipping her high-heeled shoe on. "We'll come over and Ryan can show us his famous surfing abilities."

"Will do," Sam says, reaching out to pull her in close for another kiss. Wondering what the hell Ryan'll have to say when he tells him her suggestion. "Want a sandwich to go?" he asks, pointing at the spread laid out.

Jenna's already made herself a sandwich and poured herself a last glass of Sangria. "Since I don't have to worry about driving," she says, smiling over at Ryan. "Are you still going to teach us?"

"Yeah, if you're up for it." Ryan smiles back at her. "We'll have a blast. Work up an appetite," he says, slipping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling her hair. This, he can do; he likes the boyfriend thing. And if it helps Sam...

"Aww, you two are so _cute_ ," Diane says, grinning at Jenna. She kisses Sam again, then starts to fix herself a sandwich. Smothering a yawn behind her hand, she says, "I think you might actually have worn me out. Until tomorrow, anyway."

Jenna snuggles in against Ryan, thinking maybe her assessment was wrong after all.

"They _are_ cute, aren't they?" Sam grins, teasing, eyes lingering on Ryan for a moment too long. He smiles at Diane. "Means you'll sleep well and then we'll wear you both out tomorrow surfing."

"Maybe even something else," Diane whispers, and licks at Sam's throat in a move that has Ryan gritting his teeth.

"I'm just going to go check on Tom and Tina," he says, giving Jenna a last hug before stepping away. He opens the door to the guest bedroom and sees more of either of them than he was truly interested in, but at least they both seem to be well enough, neither face-down in vomit. With a cold flash of panic he recalls what he hid in the guest room's bureau, and wonders if they're at all likely to go poking around in there tomorrow. Better safe than sorry, he figures, and quickly pulls out butt plug, cock cage, and lube, bundling it all into his suitcase in the closet.

It only takes a few more minutes for their taxi to arrive and the girls gather their things, Sam signalling to the driver they'll be right out. "Ryan, cab's here," he calls out, knowing there's no chance of disturbing the other two.

"See you tomorrow," he tells Diane, kissing her thoroughly before Ryan comes out.

She throws her arms around his neck and enthusiastically kisses him back, sucking Sam's bottom lip into her mouth before pulling away. "Remember," she says, opening the back door of the cab, "call us _after_ Tina stops throwing up. Not before."

"Right. Great," Ryan says, laughing a little. He kisses Jenna goodbye, his hands smoothing over her shoulders and down her back. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," Jenna says, waving as they pull out of the drive.

Sam walks over to stand beside Ryan and waves back, at both of them, breathing such a huge sigh of relief when the cab's out of sight, it's a wonder he doesn't pass out. He turns to Ryan. Not even sure where to begin, what to say. Fuck. "I'm sorry," he says finally, which seems like a pretty damn good place to start.

"For what?" Ryan asks, still staring at the road, but finding Sam's hand in the dark and linking their fingers together. "This is all Tom's fault. Let's go kill him in his sleep and blame it on Tina."

Sam laughs. It's really fucking tempting. "Come sleep with me," he says, tugging on Ryan's hand.

"Do you think it's safe?" Ryan asks, already letting Sam tug him back into the house. "They've got to wake up some time." But the bedroom door locks. And he needs Sam right now, more than usual.

Sam shrugs. "We'll wear our shorts and tell Tom no one felt like sleeping on the fucking couch."

"Okay." Ryan bites his lip, following his lover. He shuts the bedroom door quietly behind them, locking it before he looks up to meet Sam's eyes. "I fucked her," he whispers, stunned shame on his face. "I actually did it. I haven't lied about myself like this in ten years."

"I know, and that's what I'm sorry about," Sam says, the look on his lover's face striking him to the core. "I'm so fucking sorry," he whispers, pulling Ryan in close and kissing him. He doesn't ever want to be the cause of Ryan feeling like this again. Not ever.

Ryan wraps himself around Sam, melting into the strength and safety of his embrace. "I love you," he whispers between kisses, "need you. Just you." No matter that Diane's scent lingers on Sam's body, it's just the two of them now. "Just us."

Sam pushes Ryan back against the bed, hands on him, undressing him, wishing they could shower, wash away the smell of the girls, but if they can't do that, they can do this. Sam shedding his own clothes, pushing Ryan down onto the bed, rubbing over him, kissing him everywhere, fingers slicked with spit and pressed between Ryan's cheeks, opening him for his cock.

Biting down hard on his lip, Ryan swallows his moans. He can't touch Sam enough, tries to put his hands everywhere at once. He spreads his thighs, cradling Sam, hard and rubbing against him.

Fingers pushing deeper, Sam kisses Ryan, kisses a path along his jaw and down his throat, fingers curling and brushing and rubbing over that oh-so-sensitive spot inside him, wanting to make up for earlier, take the _time_ to reclaim his boy. But there is no time. Christ. His fingers slip from Ryan's body and he pushes one leg up against Ryan's chest, spreading him open, getting the angle just right as he lines up and presses in, the heat and friction exquisite, spit already drying. Fuck. "Oh, god, Ryan," he whispers, pushing steadily deeper. "My boy," he breathes. " _Mine._ Say it."

"Yours," Ryan gasps, sobbing out a breath. God, it hurts; it's just right, ripping away the feeling of Jenna's hands on him, her body surrounding his. He rocks his hips, taking Sam deeper, hands roaming over his lover's body in inexpressible relief and need. "I'm your boy. Only yours."

"That's right," Sam growls softly. "Only mine." Moving in and out, slowly but surely, making space for himself, his and his alone, inside his lover. Inside his boy. Claiming and reclaiming, everything else pushed aside.

The slow steady fuck sets Ryan's mind spinning. He lifts his head and licks hungrily at Sam's throat, tasting. Begging. He hitches his bent leg higher, offering himself up, and holds back from bruising Sam's skin.

Feeling himself growing closer and closer, Sam speeds up his thrusts, dropping a hand between them to grip Ryan's cock and stroke, urging Ryan to join him.

Ryan meets Sam's eyes and nearly gets lost in the intensity he sees there, the love. He puts his forearm in his mouth and bites down hard, jerking into Sam's grip. Shuddering around him as he comes.

Sam groans, biting the sound back as he spills into Ryan, following him over, his cock pulsing again and again, marking his boy.

Ryan can't help it, he whimpers, but the sound is at least muffled. He clenches harder around Sam's cock, tighter for his Sir, milking every last drop of pleasure. When he pulls his arm away his eyes are wet, and he buries his face in Sam's shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay," Sam whispers, wrapping his arms around Ryan and hugging him so fucking hard. His determination renewed. He won't ever have Ryan lie for him again. Not like this. Not ever.

"I know." It almost is okay, Ryan realizes. The important thing is he has Sam. He can deal with anything else in the world when he's got Sam by his side. "I love you," he whispers, kissing the side of Sam's neck. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Sam asks, drawing back a little so he can see Ryan's face.

"Yeah." Ryan nods, but then panic lurches in his eyes. "But I can't do it again. If everyone hooks up again tomorrow night, I'm gonna need your help getting out of it." Jenna's a nice girl. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings, but... he's reached a limit.

"Diane wanted both of us to fuck her," Sam says, fairly certain that's not going to appeal any more than Jenna does. "One in front and one behind was how she put it."

Ryan stares at him, shocked. Then wondering _why_ he's shocked. "That's an asshole thing to do to Jenna," he whispers after a moment, trying to figure out how they'd even broach such a thing without hurting her. "Maybe Tina wouldn't mind giving up Tom."

"That's what I said. Diane said she could watch," Sam says, shaking his head and shifting to lie beside Ryan. "I don't think we _want_ Tina to give up Tom." _Fuckfuckfuck._ "Maybe you could drink too much and pass out?" he suggests, only half-joking.

"That, or somehow swing a case of food poisoning," Ryan says ruefully. "I guess alcohol would be simpler." He strokes his fingers through Sam's hair, feeling guilty for even talking about it. But knowing he has to. "Drinking games?"

"Yeah. I think so." Sam nods. "When we get back from surfing. And if you excuse yourself, you can lock the door and pass out." He chuckles. "Course, that leaves me with both Jenna and Diane."

"You'll live," Ryan tells him with a small smile. "Jenna's a really sweet girl. Bastard of a boyfriend, but... I guess she's cheating, too," he says with a sigh. He brushes his lips over Sam's. "Were things good with Diane?" Not that he didn't see some of it for himself.

"Yeah. She's very enthusiastic," Sam says. "And another time, I might have been into her for a night or two, but I just wanted to be with you."

It's good to hear those words. Ryan nods, tracing Sam's lips with his finger. "That's all right, then."

Sam kisses Ryan's finger. "It's okay. She's pushing pretty heavily for me to keep in contact; told me she'd drop her boyfriend for me in a second," he says. "It's not the first time someone's said that but it's never bothered me as much before."

Ryan raises an eyebrow, and he's only half joking when he asks, "Want me to kick her ass?"

Sam grins. "Nah, I think I can handle her. And Jenna." He kisses Ryan again. "I guess we'd better put some shorts on before we pass out," he says with a soft yawn. "I wouldn't put it past Tom to jimmy the lock if he wakes early."

"He might figure it out tomorrow morning when he notices your cock in my mouth," Ryan murmurs, but obediently gets up and pulls on his boxers. He's still not sure about the sharing a bed idea, worried he might give himself away in his sleep. But he knows he'll be awake in about three hours anyway, and will probably just get up then. "Kiss me goodnight," he says, slipping between the sheets.

"Goodnight," Sam whispers, kissing Ryan softly, unused to the feel of fabric, hell, of anything between them, but this is still better than last night, he thinks, wrapping his arm around Ryan and snuggling in close.  



End file.
